In an enterprise, efficient document collaboration is a crucial activity for business productivity. Conventionally, the document collaboration within the enterprise can be divided into a number of distinct activities, such as authoring a document, searching for enterprise information associated with the document as well as organizing and analyzing the enterprise information. However, this document collaboration may present some problems (e.g., low efficiency) in the light of continuously growing data associated with the enterprise information.